Common devices for clamping a component to cylindrical members such as shafts, bearing assemblies, and the like, include radial set screws, split collar circumferential clamps, clamps utilizing a taper with an axial retention bolt, and clamps using an angled wedge lock. However, such devices are often not completely suitable for many clamping applications. For instance, clamping devices such as radial set screws and angled wedge locks create stress concentrations that may cause failure of the clamping device or member to which it is clamped. Further, many such clamping devices do not readily allow the amount of preload placed on the member to be controlled. This may present a problem since excess preload placed in the member being clamped, for example, a bearing assembly or the like, may result in failure. Such clamping devices are often costly or difficult to manufacture or assemble into the devices in which they are employed. For instance, the installation of existing clamping devices often requires expensive fixtures to ensure that the member being clamped is properly secured.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a clamp assembly that is capable of clamping a member without inducing stress concentrations in the member, and allows control of the amount of preload placed in the member. Further, it is desirable that the clamp assembly be inexpensively and easily produced.